Conventional enclosures (e.g., electronics enclosures) are constructed to house/protect and control the temperature of the contents of the enclosure. Separate components are used for each of these functions; resulting in large, heavy enclosure structures. These large, heavy structures pose problems for designers that are tasked with creating lightweight, compact systems for, for example, mobile applications.
A need therefore exists for improved systems where these separate components are combined and methods for cooling the contents of an enclosure are improved while simultaneously minimizing weight increase.